


Nocturne No8

by AloneShadow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Resident Evil 6, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Chris come back home late at night after a mission.





	

Leon suddenly opened his eyes, short of breath, eyes searching in the darkness for a tense minute.

“You’re awake.” 

He blinked a few times before the form of a body against him became more and more clear. An arm was keeping him in a hug, lying on his hip, and he smelled the sea, sighing, “When did you come back?” 

“Uhm…” 

Leon felt him move a bit. 

“Three hours ago, more or less.” 

“Mh.” 

“You said not to wake you if it was too late.” 

“Mh…” 

“I should have?”

“Chris.” 

“Yeah?” 

Leon closed his eyes and moved closer, feeling his heartbeat against the cheek, “You smell like the sea…” 

A soft laugh, “I know, I need a shower. I had a little bath in the Atlantic.” 

Leon opened his eyes. “What? Why?” 

“Nothing to worry about.” 

“Tell me.” 

Chris took a deep breath, “A bridge collapsed and Piers and I made a jump into the water. We’re both fine. It was actually funny to see… one of the team was recording, you know, so if you’d like to-"

“No.” 

“You sure? Piers made a very cute sound when-“ 

“I don’t want to see you falling into the ocean.” Leon breathed slowly, hugging him back, keeping him close. 

There was a moment of silence, then Chris’ hand was running through Leon’s blonde hair, “It wasn't too high. I’m fine.” 

“You didn't even call me to let me know that.” 

“I know. We were all kind of busy until the mission was completed… and then it was late so I just came home.” 

Leon rubbed his nose against Chris’ bare chest, eyes close again; “We should stop seeing each other like this…” he said and felt the other’s hand stop through his hair. 

“What?” Chris’ voice was so confused that it sounded somewhat cute. 

“I mean it's already been a week and we're only meeting in bed… and not for the reason I usually hope for.” 

Chris’ laugh was suddenly so sweet that it almost made the other melt, “I know, right? Kind of disappointing.” 

“It is.” 

“Lucky me to find you still here waiting for me, then.” 

“You really are.” 

“You like to make me feel bad, uh?” 

“Isn’t that the part of me you like the most?” 

“Uhm… not exactly.” 

Leon huffed a laugh. 

“I like your hair too…” Chris' hand kept caressing Leon’s head, “and I like your neck and your shoulders...” the hand slowly ran over them and then even further down, “I love your back, I love when I grab your hips tightly while making love with you.”

Leon shivered when the hand went to his butt, sliding under his pants.

“I love how you move with me inside you and I love how you say my name when you come. I love every… single… thing about you, Agent Kennedy.” Chris’ voice was low and slow now, “But I needed only one thing to fall in love with you from the beginning.” 

“I wonder what it could be…” Leon huffed ironically, face red and breathing fast against him. 

Chris laughed a bit, and then moved his hand to lift Leon’s face.

“Don’t say it.” Leon sighed. 

“I love…“ 

“Please don’t.” 

“your eyes.” 

“God, that’s so cliché…” 

“I am a romantic person.” 

“You don’t need to be, I’m already yours.” 

Chris stared into his eyes for a moment, before a lovely grin appeared on his face, “Are you?” 

“I guess.” 

“ _I guess_.” Repeated the soldier. 

“I just told you that I am.” Leon stared at him then frowned slightly. 

Chris made a little sad smile, “We’re… we’re not losing ourselves, are we?” 

“Just because we can’t see each other as we would like? You know that that’s how it goes with us… we both know.” 

“And you’re ok with that?” 

“We don’t have much of a choice, don’t you think?” 

Chris took a deep breath, his hand caressing Leon’s back, brushing over smooth skin under the shirt, “No. We really don’t.” He said looking in his eyes. 

“Chris…” Leon moved a bit to lie comfortably on his side, “What happened today?” 

He just stared at him, head lying on the pillow, then he shrugged his shoulder a bit, “One of my team decided to leave today… leave the BSAA.” 

Leon blinked, but nodded. 

“And now you, talking about our struggle to be together…” he sighed, “Sorry, I just think too much.” 

“You really do.” Leon said, scooting closer to him, laying down again. “And we don’t struggle, by the way.” 

Chris looked down at Leon’s head, partly hidden in his neck, curious, “We don’t?” 

“We deal with it.” Leon hid a pleasured smile when he heard the other laugh. 

“Yeah… I guess we’re pretty good at dealing with everything in our own way.” Said Chris, still smiling. 

Leon breathed slowly in the salty smell of the sea, “Never been a problem for people like us.” 

Chris nodded, looking at the window on the right side of the bed; some lights from cars passing by on the front road illuminated the room and Leon’s suits, hanging on the brown wall, passing through the white curtains, “It was a problem… but it’s not now.” 

“If you say some other romantic sentence, I swear…” 

Chris blew air through his nose, “Fine.” And closed his eyes. 

“You can be romantic as you want, you still smell of sea.” 

“Maybe I did it on purpose.” 

“And why would you?” 

“To fit with the color of your eyes.” 

“… why am I letting you stay in this bed…” 

Chris smiled, hugging him tightly, “Because you like me?” 

After a moment, Leon answered, “I guess.” And it wasn’t hard to hear the smile in his voice. 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *Beta'ed by Rainbow_Captain.*


End file.
